a Luthor & a Super
by grandexcbello
Summary: Recueil d'OS Supercorp (et peut-être de Sanvers parfois) parce qu'il y en a clairement pas assez dans ce monde
1. OS 1 : Lena, just Lena

Lena Luthor est PDG dans l'entreprise familiale L-Corp. Sa mère Liliane et son frère Lex étant deux des personnes les plus dangereuses de National City, Lena Luthor n'est pas des plus appréciée de la ville.

Supergirl ne déroge pas réellement à la règle, Liliane et Lex Luthor sont loin d'être de grands amis de celle-ci, étant donné qu'ils ont tous deux essayés de la tuer elle est son cousin, Superman. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle apprécie Lena Luthor, peut-être plus fort qu'elle ne le devrait vraiment.

Il était près de midi, et comme à son habitude, Lena Luthor était enfermée dans son bureau avec des tas de dosiers éparpillés partout autour d'elle. Nous étions en plein mois de Juillet, le soleil tapait fort dehors, la plupart de la population de National City profitait de ce beau temps, en sortant, en famille dans les parcs, en couple main dans la main. Et tout ça rebutait Lena. Sa famille était des plus mauvaises du comté et niveau relation, c'était le plus grand des vides possible. Elle était persuadée que l'amour n'était pas fait pour elle, ni l'amitié d'ailleurs. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle travaillait toujours, enfermée toute la journée à L-Corp puis chez elle, seule. Mais c'était sans compté sur Kara Danvers. Il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, Kara était venu l'interroger à propos d'être PDG de L-Corp pour son magazine, et depuis, elles avaient gardé contact. Lena apprécie vraiment Kara, et évidemment, cela est réciproque.

Lena fut obligé de quitter ses dossiers des yeux après la troisième sonnerie que venait d'émettre son téléphone. C'était Kara.

\- Hey Lena, comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut Kara, ça va et toi ?

\- Nickel. Dis-moi j'ai appelé Jess et elle m'a dit que tu ne faisait que travailler, que dis-tu d'une pause ? Je suis pas loin de L-Corp je peux être là dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Je ne sais pas Kara, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Allez Lena, s'il te plait. Tu devrais profiter du soleil, regarde comment il fait beau.

\- Mhhh d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi

\- Ouii, merci Lena, tu verras ça te feras du bien. Range tes affaires, je suis là dans pas longtemps !

Lena sourit et fini par mettre fin à la discussion. Kara n'avait pas tord, il était temps pour elle de faire une pause dans tout ce travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jess, son assistante, ouvrit les portes du bureau de la jeune PDG.

\- Kara Danvers est ici.

\- Faites la entrer. Vous savez très bien qu'elle peut monter ici aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite.

\- D'accord Miss Luthor.

Puis Kara passa enfin la porte, et le sourire de Lena ne fit que de grandir. Une fois l'assistante partie, Kara et Lena se prit dans les bras dans une étreinte de quelques secondes, avant de se séparer. Kara aimait être près de la jeune Lena, elle lui apportait beaucoup de bohneur. La jeune kryptonienne savait que Lena n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille, elle était une bonne personne.

Après avoir suppliée Lena encore et encore de réellement quitter son bureau, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent enfin celui-ci et passèrent devant Jess.

\- Vous pouvez annuler mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi Jess s'il vous plait, il faut vraiment que je fasse une pause dans tout ça. Et vous devriez faire de même, c'est les grandes vacances après tout.

Jess ne fit qu'un hochement positif de la tête envers sa patronne avant de souffler un « merci » à la jeune Danvers, car seule elle savait comment faire pour que Lena puisse enfin prendre quelques temps de repos.

La jeune Danvers traina son amie dans un de ses restaurants japonais préféré, et les deux filles passèrent du bon temps ensemble. Kara rigolait devant Lena qui ne savait, à l'évidence, pas se servir de baguettes pour manger ses sushis.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Dit Lena

\- Je ne me moque pas, t'es adorable !

Les joues de la jeune Luthor viraient au rouge

\- Et encore plus adorable quand tu rougis! Chuchota Kara

Lena manqua de s'étouffer avec ce qu'elle avait péniblement essayée de manger. La jeune Danvers la rendait bizarre, mais elle ne préféra pas s'attarder dessus et fini par correctement se servir de ses baguettes pour finir leur repas. Les jeunes femmes ne fit que rire tout au long, et ce pendant près d'une heure.

Il était alors près de 14h, Kara dit alors à Lena qu'elles allaient au parc retrouver sa soeur Alex avec sa petite-amie Maggie. Lena soupira, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir des couples à longueur de journée, même si elle était contente de passé l'après-midi avec Kara. Après près d'une heure passée avec Alex et Maggie, Kara senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Lena, elle ne participait pas, ou du moins peu, aux discussions, et ne rigolait que très peu. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être avec la même personne qu'il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Elle lui prit alors la main et l'emmena un petit peu loin du petit groupe.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Lena ?

\- Non, enfin si, enfin... Je suis contente d'être là avec toi, ça me fait vraiment du bien, et je suis bien avec toi. Mais... Voir tout ces gens autour de nous, heureux dans leur famille et dans leur couple, me rappelle juste à quel point ma famille et mes relations amoureuses sont désastreuses. Voir tout ces petits couples amoureux se tenir la main, heureux de voir leurs enfants joués dehors, cela ne m'arrivera sûrement jamais. Qui voudrait d'une Luthor comme partenaire après tout ?

« Moi » pensait Kara

\- Lena, avant d'être une Luthor tu es Lena. Et tu sais, si personne ne s'en rend compte c'est qu'ils sont trop bête de s'arrêter à un simple nom,car tu es loin de ressembler aux membres de ta famille. Tu es une femme formidable, incroyablement intelligente, une femme puissante, parfois intimidante. Et c'est tout ce qui fait ton charme. Tu mérites le bonheur comme tout le monde.

Kara prit les mains de Lena dans les siennes avant de continuer.

\- Tu y auras le droit à ce bonheur, tu auras le droit d'avoir cette personne qui t'aimeras de tout son coeur et qui sera toujours là pour toi, et tu auras autant d'enfants que tu le souhaite. De magnifiques enfants, tout comme leur maman. Tu auras le droit à tout ça Lena.

La jeune brune sentaient des larmes couler sur ses joues, et Kara lâcha une de ses mains afin de passer son pouce sur sa joue et de sécher les perles salées coulant sur le visage de la jolie femme en face d'elle. Personne n'avait jamais dit ça à son propos, et Lena ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Alors elle passa ses bras derrière le cou de Kara elle la serra contre elle dans une forte étreinte. La jeune blonde passa ses bras autour du corps de Lena et lui renda son étreinte.

Elles se sentaient bien, toutes les deux, ensemble. Kara voit Lena, la vraie Lena, et ne lie rien à son nom de famille. Lena savait que la jeune blonde comptait pour elle bien plus que personne n'avait jamais compté dans son coeur. Elle n'avait pas envie de briser cette étreinte mais c'était sans compté sur la soeur de la jeune Kara, qui rigolait en voyant sa soeur dans les bras de Lena.

Et l'après-midi continua dans la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. Les quatre filles restaient au parc jusqu'en début de soirée. Lena avait retrouvée son sourire après les mots de Kara, et ne put s'empêcher de passer la plupart du temps à la regarder. Kara sentait le regard émeraude de la jeune brune sur elle, mais elle était trop gênée pour la regarder en retour. Alors elle la regardait que lorsque celle-ci détournait son regard.

Alex et Maggie avaient toutes les deux vues clair dans le jeu des deux jeunes femmes devant elles, mais elles ne voulaient rien dire. Bien qu'Alex comptait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec sa soeur bientôt.

Il était dans les environs de 18h, les filles se quittèrent. Alex et Maggie retournaient dans leur appartement, Lena et Kara restaient encore quelques minutes sans rien dire seulement se regardant. Puis elles finissent par quitter le parc. Lorsqu'elles le traversèrent, Lena souffla de nouveau, et elle senti une main se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Je suis là pour toi. Dit Kara avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble.

Un petit "merci" sorti d'entre les lèvres de la brune, profitant de ce contact au maximum. Et elles quittèrent le parc, main dans la main, et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que cette journée se termine, soupira Kara

\- Alors qu'en dis-tu si elle ne se termine pas, du moins pas maintenant ?

\- Je suis loin d'être contre, mais comment ?

\- Viens dormir chez moi, je ne veux pas être sans toi ce soir. Tu me rend tellement bien. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie, tu fais de moi une nouvelle personne. Lena fini sa phrase en chuchotant presque.

Kara fut flattée de l'invitation de la jeune brune et évidemment, l'accepta sans hésitation. Alors elles continueraient à marcher ensemble dans les rues de National City, toujours main dans la main, jusqu'à l'appartement de Lena.

Une fois arrivées, les jeunes femmes posèrent leurs affaires dans l'entrée, et alors que Lena alla dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à boire, Kara entra dans le salon et observa la vue. Lena habitait tout en haut d'un immeuble de 37 étages, et le salon possédait de grandes baies vitrés qui permettaient de voir tout National City. Kara était tellement fixé sur la vue qu'elle ne senti pas Lena se mettre à côté d'elle, et celle-ci lui tendit un verre. La jeune blonde le prit avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, et Lena eu un grand sourire à ce geste. Pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus de son corps, elle entoura ses hanches de son bras gauche.

Et les deux femmes restèrent comme ça quelques temps, sans rien se dire, juste à observer la vue ensemble. Ce silence n'avait rien de pesant, il était relaxant.

Puis, comme pour mettre fin au silence, le ventre de la jeune blonde se fit entendre.

\- Tu as faim ? Dit Lena en rigolant.

\- Un petit peu.. Répondit Kara, gênée.

\- Que dirais-tu si on se commandait des pizzas et qu'on se mettent devant un bon film ?

\- Tout m'ira, tant que je suis avec toi.

Et Lena se remit à rougir, surtout lorsque Kara lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se poser sur le canapé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les pizzas venaient d'arriver, les jeunes femmes étaient toutes les deux assisent sur le canapé devant un film romantique. Kara avait remit sa tête sur l'épaule de Lena, et celle-ci lui faisait quelques caresses dans les cheveux, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Lena était subjuguée par la beauté de Kara chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Des yeux d'un bleu incroyable qui la transperçait chaque fois qu'elle y plongeait les siens dedans. Des lèvres roses que Lena rêve d'embrasser. Une peau douce et blanche que Lena aimait prendre dans les bras.

Plus le temps passait, plus Lena se rendait compte que les sentiments qu'elle portait envers Kara n'était pas simplement qu'amicaux. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié, sa seule amitié, à National City. Alors elle continua à regarder Kara, sans réellement suivre le film, appréciant chaque seconde passée avec celle qu'elle commençait à aimer plus fort de jour en jour.

Il était un peu plus de 23h, Kara commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Lena, alors celle-ci la réveilla et lui dit qu'elles devraient aller dormir.

\- Tu viens ? Dit Lena voyant que Kara ne bougeait pas.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir sur le canapé Kara, vient dormir avec moi, enfin si tu es d'accord..

\- Évidemment que je suis d'accord Lena, je ne veux pas dormir sans toi ce soir.

Et c'est alors qu'elles se retrouvèrent, une fois changée, toute les deux allongées dans le lit de Lena. Kara prit la main de la brune dans sa main et jouait avec ses doigts, faisant des mouvements doux qui relaxait Lena. Elle aimait tellement son contact sur sa peau. Kara fini par montrer de nouveaux des signes de fatigue.

\- On devrait dormir Kara tu ne penses pas ?

Kara surleva le haut de son corps et s'approcha dangereusement du visage de Lena. Elle vient déposer un doux baiser à la comissure des levres de la brune avant de se remettre à sa place, plutôt gênée de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Merci pour cette journée Kara, dors bien.

\- Merci aussi à toi pour cette journée, et cette magnifique soirée. Dors bien Lena. Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi

Puis elles s'endormirent sans un mot de plus, Kara ayant le dos collé à la poitrine de Lena et celle-ci entourant les hanches de la blonde pour la garder contre elle.

Le lendemain matin, Kara se réveilla tout doucement à cause du soleil qui entrait dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vu fut Lena encore totalement endormi, et Kara admirait la jeune brune si détendue. Cela change de la Lena Luthor PDG de L-Corp, qui a toujours les traits du visage tendu à cause du stress et de tout le reste. Kara reste bien plusieurs minutes à regarder la jeune femme devant elle, avec unr envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais elle secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette idée de sa tête et se leva doucement pour s'extirper du lit sans réveiller la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Elle se changea rapidement avec ses habits de la veille et décida d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner pour son hôte. Elle utilisa sa super Vitesse et coura dans toute la ville pour aller chercher le café vanille préféré de Lena et des croissants non loin. Une fois rentrée elle déposa tout ça sur la table et vit que Lena venait de se réveiller.

\- Bonjour toi, dit Lena d'une voix encore endormie

\- Hey, bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que jamais à tes cotés.

Kara rougit alors que Lena se mit à rigoler. Kara pensait que le rire de Lena était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'est jamais entendu.

\- Je suis aller te chercher ton café vanille préféré et des pâtisseries pour te remercier pour hier. Dit rapidement Kara pour changer de sujet.

\- Mais le café est à l'autre bout de la ville Kara, il fallait pas. Répondit Lena en prenant le verre encore chaud entre ses mains.

\- Ca m'a fait plaisir, puis à cette heure là il n'y a personne dans les transports ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis elles prirent leurs petits déjeuners assisent face à face en plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Lena avait poser sa main sur la table, et, prit d'un élan de confiance, Kara prit la main de Lena et carressa le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

Elles étaient heureuses ensemble, elles se sentaient tellement bien.

\- Ça m'a vraiment touché tout ce que tu m'as dis hier tu sais. Dit Lena afin de rompre le silence

Kara se leva de sa chaise afin de se mettre face à la brune et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Et ce n'était que la stricte vérité tu sais, tout ce que j'ai dis je le pensais vraiment. Tu es une personne formidable Lena, et tu trouveras cette personne qui te rendra heureuse.

\- Je pensais l'avoir trouver cette personne tu sais. C'est aussi quelqu'un d'incroyable, elle est la personne qui me rend heureuse plus que personne d'autre, et j'aurais aimé l'avoir auprès de moi en tant que personne qui me porte autant d'amour que je lui en porte, mais c'est impossible, personne ne voit autre chose que le nom Luthor.

Puis, à la fin de ses paroles, Lena senti qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue, alors elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'aimer cette personne. Mais Kara mit sa main sous le menton de la brune, et, avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lena fut surprise au début mais le lui rendit.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Kara ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Lena. Et cela me rend triste de savoir que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre mais je t'aime. Je...

\- Kara arrête, je parlais de toi...

\- Je suis à la fois triste et contente pour toi que tu es trouver quelqu'un à aimer, et je suis sur que celui-ci sera fait pour toi.

\- Kara ! Coupa Lena. Arrête toi Kara, c'est toi que j'aime, finit-elle avant de reposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa blonde.

Lena aimait Kara, et Kara aimait Lena, juste Lena.


	2. OS 2 : Save Me (Part I)

OS 2 : Save Me Part 1

La nuit était tombée sur National City depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il devait être non loin de minuit. Supergirl, comme à son habitude, patrouillait au-dessus de la ville. Comme depuis quelques jours, la ville était plutôt calme, trop calme même. Les petits délits qui étaient récurrents à National City, où Kara avait l'habitude d'intervenir lorsque rien d'important ne se tramait, avaient disparus. Puis Kara vola jusqu'au bâtiment du siège de la société L-Corp, où son amie depuis de très nombreuses années Lena Luthor était la patronne. La jeune blonde se posa sur un des nombreux buildings qui faisaient face au bureau encore allumé de Lena, et la jeune héroïne observa son amie travailler pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle aimait tant la regarder travailler, elle se posait ici dès qu'elle pouvait. Lena était une personne énormément investi dans son travail, et Kara adorait ce côté chez la jeune brune. Lena était une jeune et incroyable femme d'affaire. La jeune brune allait à peine sur ses vingt-cinq années qu'elle était déjà PDG d'une des plus grandes sociétés de l'état. Elle avait su changer le nom de Luthor, qui était tant assimilé à sa mère et son frère d'adoption, qui eux n'était rien d'autre que des tueurs d'Alien. Lena était devenue une femme de pouvoir reconnu aux yeux de tous, et son amie Kara était très fière d'elle sur ce sujet. Mais elle trouvait tout de même que Lena travaillait trop. La jeune PDG lui répondait tout le temps que si elle voulait garder son statut correct auprès des habitants de National City et de tout le pays, elle se devait de ne jamais s'arrêter de travailler. Mais Kara commençait tout de même à s'inquiéter pour son amie, et puis se dit qu'elle devra lui parler demain matin quand Kara ira lui rendre visite. Puis vers une heure du matin, le bureau de Lena finit par s'éteindre, et la jeune brune rentra dans sa grosse berline noire afin de rentrer chez elle. Kara ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle fit un dernier tour au-dessus de National City puis prit le chemin pour chez elle, par les airs.

Le lendemain matin, un peu après 8h. Lena travaillait déjà dur dans son bureau à L-Corp lorsqu'elle vu son téléphone s'allumer à la réception d'un nouveau message. C'était Kara.

Kara : « Salut Lena, comment vas-tu ? Dis, ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre ce midi, Supergirl m'a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup trop en ce moment… »

Lena hésita un moment mais fini par accepter.

Lena : « Salut Kara, c'est avec plaisir pour ce midi, où veut-tu aller ? En effet, Supergirl a raison, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je suis sur une grosse affaire, j'aurais bien besoin d'une petite pause. »

Kara : « Parfait, que dirais-tu du nouveau restaurant sur la cinquième avenue ? »

Lena : « C'est parfait, rendez-vous à midi là-bas alors ! »

Kara sortait de l'ascenseur de CatCo lorsqu'elle reçue le dernier message de Lena, elle était très contente de la revoir enfin après plusieurs semaines. Entre les emplois du temps plutôt chargés de Kara avec son rôle de Supergirl et celui de Lena qui est tout le temps surchargé, il était toujours compliqué pour les jeunes femmes de déjeuner ensembles.

Kara avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son amie à midi, toute la matinée elle recherchait le courage qui lui fallait pour lui annoncer quelque chose qui pourrait ruiner leur amitié à tout jamais. La jeune blonde commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vu qu'il était déjà non loin de l'heure du rendez-vous. Alors comme à chaque fois que la petite blonde paniqua, elle se décida d'appeler Alex, sa grande sœur. Après trois sonneries, la plus grande des sœurs Danvers décrocha enfin, au soulagement de la plus jeune.

\- _Kara, un problème ?_

 _Je, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lena ce midi, et je voudrais lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais j'ai peur que ça change notre amitié pour toujours…_

 _Kara, tu ne comptes pas lui dire que tu es Supergirl tout de même ? On en a déjà discuté avec J'onn, tu ne peux pas le dire, même si je sais que tu as toute confiance en elle, tu sais que tu ne peux le dire à personne Kara._

 _Ce n'est pas ça Alex…_

 _TU VAS ENFIN LUI AVOUER TES SENTIMENTS LITTLE DANVERS ?_ Maggie hurla à travers le téléphone

 _Maggie !_ la réprimanda sa petite-amie

 _Je…hmm oui…_

 _ALLELUIA !_ hurla de nouveau la jeune policière dans le combiné.

 _Il était temps que tu te l'avoue enfin soeurette._ dit Alex

 _Hein, mais comment ça ? Vous le saviez déjà ?_

 _Les regards ne trompent pas Little Danvers, vous vous dévorez des yeux dès que vous êtes face à face, qu'il y ai des gens autour de vous ou non d'ailleurs. Ta sœur à ce même regard quand elle regarde sa merveilleuse petite amie tu sais, alors fonce._

Kara esquissa un sourire à la remarque de la jeune policière.

 _Maggie a raison Kara, c'est clair que vous vous aimez avec bien plus que de la simple amitié, alors tu devrais profiter de votre moment de ce midi et lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur._

 _Merci merci Alex, et merci Maggie_

 _C'est normal soeurette, les grandes sœurs c'est fait pour ça._

 _Avec plaisir Little Danvers, et on veut tous les détails à notre prochaine soirée filles !_

 _Promis, aller bye les filles, je vais finir par être en retard !_

 _Salut Kara,_ disent Alex et Maggie en cœur avant de raccrocher.

Voilà une Kara rassurée par les mots de sa sœur et de Maggie, mais une Kara en retard maintenant ! Avantage d'être un super héros, elle s'enferma dans un placard et se changea en deux secondes, avec une coiffure parfaitement plaquée. Elle remit ses lunettes droites sur son visage avant de sortir du bâtiment de CatCo et de marcher jusqu'au restaurant où elles avaient rendez-vous. Elle prit une place en terrasse et regarda sa montre, 11h58. Il était rare que Lena ne soit pas encore là. Alors la blonde attendait, cinq minutes, dix minutes, quinze minutes. Lena n'était du genre jamais en retard, alors Kara commença à s'inquiéter. Elle prit l'initiative de lui envoyer un message.

Kara : « Je suis en terrasse du restaurant, je ne t'ai toujours pas vu, tout vas bien ? »

Et Kara attendit la réponse, encore et encore, mais en vain. Il était 12h30 lorsqu'elle l'appela. Elle tomba directement sur la messagerie, et cela inquiéta d'autant plus la jeune blonde. Elle l'appela de nouveau une bonne dizaine de fois, mais toujours sans réponse. Il était clair que Lena avait des problèmes, elle ne ratait jamais un repas entre filles, et était toujours collée à son téléphone. Alors la jeune héroïne appela sa sœur, espérant que celle-ci réponde.

\- _Alex, Lena à des problèmes. Elle n'est toujours pas là, je suis inquiète._

 _Kara, calme toi, parle moins vite. Explique-moi calmement ce qu'il se passe._

 _Lena n'est pas venue à notre déjeuner, et jamais elle n'en a ratée un seul en plus de trois ans. Ensuite je lui ai envoyé un sms, mais sans réponse. Alors je l'ai appelé, surement plus de dix fois et je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Alex, je suis sûre qu' il lui ai arrivée quelque chose, aide-moi s'il te plait._

 _Rejoins-nous au DEO, j'appelle Maggie peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider d'avantage. Ne t'inquiètes pas Kara, je suis sûre que Lena va bien._

Kara ne perdit pas de temps et vola au-dessus de la ville de National City pour arriver au DEO le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivée, elle vit Alex et Winn devant des écrans de surveillance, et la jeune blonde reconnue que c'était l'entrée des bâtiments de L-Corp. Sa sœur avait un visage attristé, elle savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

 _Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Alex, dis-moi que vous l'avez retrouvée et qu'elle va bien…_

 _Kara, tu devrais t'asseoir…_

L'attente devenait de pire en pire.

 _Non c'est bon Alex, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait_

 _Lena s'est fait enlever…_

 _Par qui ?_ paniqua Kara

 _Par les nouveaux sbires de sa mère Lilian. Methalo et le faux Hank._

 _Mais comment c'est possible ? Sa mère n'est pas en prison ?_

 _Elle l'était, mais elle s'est échappée hier dans la nuit… Je suis désolé Kara, on va faire tout notre possible pour retrouver Lena, et remettre sa mère derrière les barreaux._

 _Je vais la chercher._

 _Non Kara, tu restes ici, on s'en occupe._

 _Alex, je ne vais pas rester ici à rien faire alors que Lena est en danger dehors._

 _Ecoute, je suis que tu l'aime Kara, mais il ne faut pas te mettre en danger comme ça. Dois-je te rappeler que Methalo a un cœur fait de Kryptonite pure qui te tuerait si tu y es proche trop longtemps ?_

 _Je peux au moins faire un tour au-dessus de la ville, c'est sans danger ! Et si je les aperçois je vous appelle pour que vous interveniez, d'accord ?_

 _Bien, mais fais très attention à toi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de devoir te chercher toi aussi._

 _Promis !_

Et Kara prit son envol quelques secondes plus tard. Elle arpenta chaque rue de la ville au-dessus des bouchons et du brouhaha constant. Elle prit d'abord la direction des bureaux de L-Corp, peut-être pourrait-elle trouver quelque chose qui aiderait le DEO à savoir où Lilian et ses sous-fifres ont emmenés Lena. Une fois sur place, la jeune héroïne se posa directement sur le balcon du bureau de la PDG. Celui-ci était totalement en désordre. Les dossiers étaient vidés et étalés partout sur le sol, la table basse en verre était brisée en mille morceaux. Kara commençait à regretter d'être venue ici seule, cela l'effrayait de voir tout ça, et elle commença à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, ce qui lui brisa instantanément le cœur. Elle reprit alors très vite son envol au-dessus de National City pour essayer de se vider la tête. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus les scénarios de Kara devenaient de pire en pire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible, désemparée et effrayée depuis que sa sœur Alex avait été kidnappée. Elle décida de rentrer au DEO, cela ne servait à rien de survoler la ville, et elle le savait. Lilian était bien trop intelligente pour se laisser voir en ville, surtout en compagnie de sa fille. Tout le monde à National City savait que les deux Luthor se détestaient. Si Lilian était en prison, c'était bien à cause de sa fille. Elle l'avait piégée et Lilian n'a jamais accepté la trahison de la jeune Luthor.

Une fois au DEO, Kara expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu au bureau de L-Corp. Alex remarqua très vite que cette histoire touchait de très près la jeune kryptonienne. L'ainée Danvers pris la plus jeune par la main et l'emmena un peu à l'écart du groupe d'agents du DEO.

 _Kara, je te promets que tout vas bien se passer, nous avons tous les agents à sa recherche, on va la retrouver, d'accord ? Lena est une femme forte, elle saura s'en sortir jusqu'à qu'on la retrouve._

 _Je sais que Lena est une femme forte Alex, et merci de tout faire pour la retrouver le plus vite possible. Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est bien la folie de Lilian. Cette femme est complétement hors du temps, et déteste Lena à un point inimaginable depuis toujours. Qui sait ce que Lena est en train d'endurer à cause de sa folle de mère pendant que nous parlons là ?_

 _Tout ira bien pour Lena…_ dit Alex en prenant la main de Kara dans la sienne, espérant réussir à calmer sa jeune sœur.

 _J'ai peur Alex, et si elle ne survit pas ? Et si on ne la retrouve pas à temps ?_

 _Je te promets qu'on la retrouvera Kara, je ferais tout pour te la ramener saine et sauve, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Mhhh…_

 _Rentre chez toi Kara, repose toi et nous nous occupons de ça, ne t'en fais pas._

 _Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de National City…_

 _Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée que tu sois à la tête de mon enlèvement ?_ dit Lena en se réveillant tout doucement de son sommeil forcé.

 _Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi jeune fille, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ta petite maman._

 _Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi mère, je suis même étonné qu'il t'ai fallu autant de temps pour t'échapper. Tu es de moins en moins rapide avec l'âge,_ balança Lena avec un grand sourire narquois propre aux Luthor.

 _Profite de tes derniers instants Lena, n'espère pas en sortir vivante d'ici. Alors rigole, rigole jeune fille. Ta grande amie Supergirl ne pourra jamais te retrouver ici._

 _Tu es si sûre de toi mère, tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer non plus. J'ai réussi à te mettre en prison une fois, alors j'y arriverais sans problème une deuxième fois._

Lilian ne répondit pas et partie dans une autre salle suivit de ses sbires. Lena commença alors à analyser la pièce où elle était enfermée. La lumière était faible, un seul néon éclairait la grande salle vide. Lena était ligotée sur une chaine en plein milieu de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que sa mère manigançait encore ? « Ma mort » se disait Lena. La jeune Luthor était faible et totalement désorientée. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait dormi et était enfermé ici. L'esprit de la PDG vagabonda à travers ses dernières activités et ses dernières pensées. Tout d'un coup le visage de Kara lui vint en tête. Elle devait être tellement inquiète. Lena s'inquiéta plus de l'état dans lequel devait être son amie plutôt que de son propre sort. Quelques temps plus tard, Lilian revint avec une petite boite en métal dans les mains.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Lena intriguée

 _C'est une boite que ton frère Lex avait commencé à fabriquer avant son arrestation. Une fois enclenchée elle lâche des milliers de particules de plomb contre les aliens. Hors je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la modifier._

 _C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi ?_

 _Je voudrais que tu le programme pour qu'il lâche des particules de kryptonite à la place. Je ne veux pas tuer tous les aliens de cette terre, seulement Superman et sa stupide cousine_

 _Supergirl…_ La coupa Lena. _Tu lui en as toujours voulu, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu contre cette famille ?_

 _C'est eux qui t'ont retourné le cerveau pour faire en sorte de m'envoyer en prison, je le sais. Il est temps qu'ils quittent cette terre, ils ne sont pas les bienvenus ici._

 _Et si je te fabrique cette fameuse boite, tu me laisseras la vie sauve ?_ Tout ce qui importait à Lena à ce moment était de retrouver Kara afin qu'elle prévienne Supergirl du danger qu'elle encourait.

Lilian rit sournoisement.

 _Ne rêve pas ma fille, je t'ai dit que tu n'en sortirais pas vivant. Une fois la bombe fabriquée on te laissera juste à côté d'elle pour que tu exploses avec elle. A petite dose la kryptonite n'est pas nocive pour les hommes, mais tout près de cette bombe, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances._

 _J'avoue que c'est très malin comme plan_ acquiesça malgré tout la jeune Luthor

Lilian posa la boite en métal sur une table avec une sorte de boite à outils avant de détacher sa fille.

 _Ne t'avise pas de vouloir partir, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver ton cas._

Alors Lena se mit devant la table où était posé les affaires et commença à analyser la boiteen métal qu'avait créé son frère. Elle démonta pièce par pièce et étala tout sur la grande table afin d'analyser sa composition. Son frère était intelligent, mais pas autant qu'elle. Lena relia certains composants entre eux devant les yeux de sa mère. Heureusement pour elle, l'ainée des Luthor ne comprenait rien de tout ce que Lena faisait.

 _Et elle est où ta kryptonite ?_ demanda Lena en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

 _Dans un caisson hermétique qui empêche la diffusion des rayons pour que personne ne puisse la repérer._

Lena recommença à assembler certains éléments entre eux, elle essayait de gagner du temps mais sa mère et Methalo était toujours derrière son dos. Heureusement pour elle, son frère avait mis des éléments permettant de fabriquer une sorte de téléphone pour envoyer des messages en morse. Elle ne passa pas loin de quatre heures sur l'engin, et commença à taper le SOS en langage morse, espérant que quelqu'un ne reçoive son appel à l'aide à temps.

Hello tout le monde, je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce nouvel OS mais avec le bac ect c'était assez compliqué. J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu, la deuxième partie arrivera le plus vite possible.


End file.
